Ali
'''Ali' is an Apatosaurus who bears a striking resemblance to Littlefoot, (Ducky even comments when she first sees Ali, playing with Littlefoot, "Hey! There are two Littlefoots!") apart from her bright pink skin color and bright light blue eyes. In the TV series, she has a more violet color of skin. She and her mother belong to a herd of longnecks who are related to Littlefoot's grandparents and were forced to leave their homeland due to flooding and excess rain. With their old home turned into a vast swamp, called the Land of Mists, Ali's herd, led by the matriarch called the Old One, was forced to leave. Character Role in the stories Ali and her herd first appears in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mists. During migration, Ali's herd found the Great Valley and were welcomed by their cousins, Grandpa Longneck's family. Gran dpa Longneck fell ill during this tim e, whereupon Ali and Littlefoot left the Great Valley to search Ali's old home for the fabled Night Flower that would heal him. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike soon followed them, and met up with Littlefoot and Ali. Together, the group found the Night Flowers and brought them to the Great Valley to heal Grandpa Longneck. Afterwards, Ali and her herd left the Valley to continue their migration even though the narrator said she and Littlefoot would one day meet again. Though fans began to despair of that promise ever being fulfilled, the "other story" remarked upon by the narrator is seen to be ''The Land Before Time'' TV series, when Ali returns with the herd in the episode, "The Brave Longneck Scheme". She has met a new friend, Rhett, after her herd had merged with his. Rhett tells Ali stories about how he protected his herd from Sharpteeth multiple times. This episode mainly focuses on the gang trying to convince Ali that Rhett's stories he tells aren't real. Personality Like most dinosaurs outside of the Great Valley herd, Ali was wary of trusting dinosaurs outside of her species. She later explained that she had only ever gotten to know other longnecks because her herd moved around so frequently. When Littlefoot asked her to help him get to the Land of Mists, she said the others could not come; they would only slow them down as they did not know the way. It is uncertain whether or not this is the only reason, or if she was also afraid of having them present because of their difference. Nevertheless, once she saw how nice the others were, and how well they all could work together, she became open-minded to having inter-species friendships, and was the lead singer in the song "It Takes All Sorts". Ali is portrayed as very kind and compassionate, as she is concerned when Grandpa Longneck becomes ill. She is also very brave; she risks her own life to save Cera when the latter falls into the rushing river, and Ichy and Dil are closing in on her. She is also shown on several occasions to be smart and quick-thinking, though in "The Brave Longneck Scheme", she is revealed to be gullible when Rhett convinces her that he is feared by Sharpteeth. Ali is also very calm, though when Littlefoot was trapped in the cave and Ali went back for help, she was visibly angered when Cera accused her of lying. Also in "The Brave Longneck Scheme" she angrily accuses Littlefoot of jealousy when he and Cera does not believe Rhett's stories. Character Development Modifications In , Ali is dark pink in color, somewhat similar to Littlefoot. In lighter scenes she is shown to be a distinctive bright pink. In the Television Series episode, "The Brave Longneck Scheme", she is darker and more purple in color. Voice Acting In Journey Through The Mists, Ali is voiced by Juliana Hansen. In the TV series, Juliana has not reprised her role, and Ali is voiced by Nika Futterman. Reception Ali has become a popular character among fans, despite her limited appearances. Fanfiction often has Littlefoot and Ali fall in love and marry as adults;A Land Before Time fanfic titled "Total Drama Valley" on Fanfiction.net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4612919/1/Total_Drama_Valley Retrieved On February 1st, 2009.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Only Time" on Fanfiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/831074/1/ Retrieved on March 16th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "The Lies of Jealousy" on Fanfiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/927945/1/ Retrieved on March 16th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "When One Hero Falls, Another Will Rise" on Fanfiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/861065/1/ Retrieved on March 16th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Old Friends and New Beginnings" on Fanfiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/891681/1/ Retrieved on March 16th, 2008.A Land Before Time Fanfic entitled "A Love Story of an Old Friend" on Fanfiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3978674/1/A_Love_Story_of_an_Old_Friend Retrieved on April 21st, 2008. others disagree, calling such a match incestuous on the grounds that they are cousins.[http://warrenhaas.blogspot.com/2009/01/things-i-learned-from-land-before-time_12.html A blogger's post about The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists] at warrenhaas.blogspot.com. Retrieved on February 24th, 2009. One reviewer on DVD.Ciao.co (United Kingdom) believed that the character was introduced to mate with Littlefoot.Journey through the Mists at dvd.ciao.co.uk Retrieved on May 2nd, 2008. Gallery Image:Ali's Mother 3.jpg|Ali, with her mother. Image:Ali.JPG|Ali, (right) looking down at the Great Valley with Littlefoot. Image:Ali & Littlefoot.jpg|Ali, meeting up with Littlefoot and Cera again. Image:Rhett & Ali.jpg|Ali, with Rhett. Romantic1-4.JPG Picture 416.jpg 5.jpg 4a.JPG 5b.JPG|Ali knocked unconscious Ali and Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot meets Ali for the first time 2qq (2).jpg 296287_full.jpg References Category:Longnecks Category:Fourfooters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Female Characters